


One Christmas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Midshipman James Hook's betrothed refuses to reveal a secret after Captain Jasper Hook captures her.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Merry Christmas, little brother,’’ Captain Jasper Hook said to Midshipman James Hook. He smiled and approached the latter’s bed. There were a few gold coins on Jasper’s palms. Jasper watched while James stood near his bed. He nodded at the woman by James. ‘’Cecilia,’’ he muttered.

 

James smiled and shook his head. ‘’You can keep every coin, Jasper. I already have my present,’’ he said. James glanced at Cecilia.

 

‘’You should thank me for capturing her ship today,’’ Jasper said. He saw a sudden frown on his brother’s face. ‘’You should also thank me for not forcing your betrothed to walk the plank.’’ Curiosity filled Jasper’s eyes. He focused on Cecilia. ‘’Tell me. How do you feel about your betrothed turning out to be a pirate?’’ he muttered.

 

Cecilia frowned. ‘’I’m still not happy due to James lying about being a merchant.’’ She turned to James for a few moments. Cecilia saw a sudden scowl on his face. 

 

‘’I doubt you’re willing to marry a pirate,’’ James muttered.

 

Jasper looked from James to Cecilia. ‘’I suppose I’ll return these gold coins to the treasure chest now.’’ He turned and departed.

 

Cecilia sat on the bed and winced. She touched her hot forehead. ‘’James, I don’t feel…’’ Cecilia saw concern in his eyes. 

 

After looking back, James yelled for Jasper. He faced Cecilia and placed her under the blanket. Worry filled his eyes. James heard footsteps by his bedroom. He turned and saw a concerned Jasper. ‘’Cecilia is sick,’’ he informed him.

 

After focusing on Cecilia, Jasper scowled. ‘’About the woman you cherish…’’ he muttered. A sad expression replaced his scowl. Jasper’s shoulders slumped as tears formed in his eyes. He touched his brother’s shoulder for a few moments. ‘’I’m here for you.’’ 

 

Confusion caused James to tilt his head to one side. He walked to Cecilia and remained near her. His eyes settled on Jasper before the latter departed again. James turned to Cecilia as the latter smiled. 

 

‘’I won’t dread anything as long as I’m with you,’’ Cecilia said. She sat up and kissed his face. A Christmas kiss. 

 

James gasped and shook his head in disbelief. After trembling, he frowned. He embraced Cecilia during her last Christmas. 

 

The End


End file.
